The Privileged Ones
by PierceTheVeils
Summary: Lah'kee was plucked off the streets of Khura'in by Queen Ga'ran when he was twelve, giving him a chance at a good life. Since then, he's been eager for an opportunity to show his gratitude, whatever form it may take. Originally only on Ao3, done for a prompt on the kink meme, and the subject of recent edits.


**Beginning Note: It is with some hesitation that I bring this fic over to this site. An early version was posted on the kink meme in response to a prompt, and a revised version is on ao3, where I gave it a hard E rating. But I've seen fics just as explicit as mine posted on this website under the M rating, so... if someone wants to fight me on this one, I guess I can live with it being removed. Still not posting my other E fic over here, though. I am ashamed of that one.**

 **The prompt the story responds to is this: Real talk here, Ga'ran totally fucks her royal guard... Lah'kee, the royal shoulder rubber et al. Give me a gang bang where the royal guard "proves their loyalty," if you catch my drift. If Inga watches or participates is up to anon.**

 **Bonus: bring in Nahyuta, if you want to make this extra fucked up.**

 **I did not shoot for the bonus, on account of the time period leaving him extremely under-aged. Rayfa hasn't even been born yet. Still, hope you enjoy regardless.**

* * *

The Privileged Ones

Lah'kee Sub'ordhinat had never been very good at anything. That, he knew well. He was born early and abandoned young, growing up hungry and without a place in the world. Even the priestess who ran his orphanage was forced to agree. He'd never amount to much.

When he was twelve, he tried to run away. Took to the streets in the beginning of winter with a tattered coat, shivering and trying to run away from trouble. But when he arrived in the main square, he stopped, amazed.

That was when he first saw Her Eminence. Ga'ran Sigatar Khura'in. Twenty years old and not six months into her reign.

She was the most beautiful, powerful, mystical woman Lah'kee ever saw. The whole time she was in town, he followed at the heels of the procession. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Next to her, the young boy felt invisible. Ignored. Useless. His ideas of running away went cold with the wind.

He went back to his bed that night, returning like a coward. He was so shocked when the queen visited his orphanage the next day, saying she'd seen him. She said he looked strong. Hardworking. Dependable. She smiled at him, and he just stared at her. No one had ever seen anything good in him.

She told Lady Lah'nde she was starting a new program to give boys like him training and jobs in the capital city. He'd never been to the city before! Lah'kee didn't even mind when they handed him over without a second thought. He sure wouldn't miss the place.

He was carted off with a couple of servants, then dropped off in old barracks with other boys he didn't know. They were all between ages twelve and fourteen. Some of them had come from worse places than him. Their parents had been criminals, rebels, or worse: lawyers. Ever since the new law and the loss of Queen Amara, no one wanted anything to do with them. They were all left abandoned and alone until the great new queen came and claimed them.

The queen was their new master, but she was kind. She visited them as often as she could. She promised to care for them, and teach them how to be wanted by society.

Lah'kee tried to learn. He really did. But he wasn't good at anything. He wasn't smart enough to solve crimes like the police do, or musical enough to play the damahlan for the Song of Ceremony. He couldn't even cook well enough for the kitchen. He grew up to be tall and strong, but the men running the barracks told him he was slow in the head, and punished him often for saying the wrong thing. It hurt so much, but Lah'kee knew he deserved it. He tried so hard to be a different person here, but the truth always came back: he wasn't good enough to be wanted.

But he worked hard, did everything he could to be strong and dependable. Everyone always told the boys they should be grateful Her Eminence took them in, and Lah'kee took the message to heart. Why wouldn't he? There was always enough food to eat, a bed to sleep in, and heated barracks in the winter. Winters at his old home had been so cold, a five year old girl died last year. Here he was, trash meant for the streets, and Her Eminence gave him a home near her own, searching tirelessly for his place in her world.

A place that might not even exist.

Finally, when he was fifteen, they took a dozen boys out to a military training session, where a guard showed them drills and even taught them how to fire a heavy gun. Every time it fired a bullet, he felt it in his shoulder. The instructor explained to them that though the Holy Mother wanted peace for her people, there were evil people like Dhurke and his dragons who wanted to take their peace away from them, take Her Eminence away from her rightful place on the throne. So for the sake of everyone else's peace, guards had to take up weapons to defend the Holy Mother's line, like Lady Kee'ra defended her in the Endless Battle. There was no shame in violence so long as it was against evil.

Lah'kee loved it. It didn't take much thinking to fire a big gun, and people gave him signals for what to do. So long as he obeyed them, he didn't have to worry about messing up. That made him disciplined. He grew bigger and stronger every day, great for physical labor and long patrols. Because he worked more, they were willing to feed him more too. Things were finally going well for him.

Her Eminence even visited his training one day, her eyes landed specifically on him for the first time in years. She admired his building muscles with her soft hands and smiled, making him blush. She said her boys were growing up to be wonderful.

Her boys. It felt so wonderful, to belong to someone. To be taken in by somebody so kind and merciful and beautiful. Her Eminence was perfect, and no one could convince him otherwise. Lah'kee even heard she spared filthy lawyers punishment when they saw the light shine on their sin. She purified them, just like she would him.

Later, when he was almost seventeen, he got to smell her. Not see, because he was kneeling, but the aroma of her perfume must have been the scent of heaven. He wished he could get closer, put his nose to her skin and breathe her holy incense. He certainly never saw her like a mother. Not like the other boys seemed to.

It wasn't wrong. He was young, and she was perfection. Irresistible to any man. He couldn't keep his mind from dreaming the impossible.

And oh, how often he dreamed. The silk of her indigo hair, the sweet taste of her skin, her velvet purr in his ears…in his dreams, he'd show his gratitude to her. Finally let her know he was giving his life to her. He was nothing without her, but everything she needed him to be.

The older he got, the more often he looked at her picture and felt his body acknowledge her, the more he felt like he was being watched.

It was good, to be watched by her secret eyes. Finding one and putting it back was good luck. It meant she was there for you, protecting you from harm. As long as you weren't bad, you would be happy. Wasn't it good, to love the queen who cared for you? If he was going to get in trouble for this, he would have already. Right?

* * *

The day came when Lah'kee turned eighteen. He'd be leaving the barracks soon, sent out to find his own home in the city. He saw new children being rescued every day, some as young as ten. A few of them cried at night and had to be taken out to be fixed, but they'd learn soon enough. Life was good here.

As an adult, it was time for him to move out and begin a formal job. Based on the amount of army training he'd done, it was recommended he become some sort of guard or patrol officer. Lah'kee privately hoped they didn't put him in the prisons. He understood they needed lots of people nowadays, but they were all built on the tops of mountains to make it harder for prisoners to escape. The downside was that prisoners and guards could fall to their deaths very easily. Three guards and six prisoners had fallen off (or been pushed) in the past year. And it was cold.

He wanted to stay in the city, with the warm summers and nice people and… Her Eminence.

It was pathetic, he knew. He should look for lesser women, women who weren't married or divine or completely out of his reach. Women who would actually want him. Her Eminence would only ever see him as charity. If she even knew he existed.

He worked so hard to be strong for her. To be big and tough. He wasn't punished anymore, and the royal guards who helped him train said they liked him. Once he left the barracks, they were gonna take him to places in the city he'd never been, places with food and alcohol and dancing people. Places he might patrol in the near future. It sounded fun, but it didn't make the idea less scary.

One night, when prayers were over and he settled into bed to go to sleep, those very same guards woke him up. Said they had something to show him. His last test before he could move out. If he did well, he could be assigned to the palace guard, or even the queen's. The thought filled him with joy, then worry.

What if the test was hard? What if failing means they make him a prison guard, or worse: throw him back out on the streets? What if Her Eminence found out? What if she was disappointed in him?

He sent one last prayer to the Holy Mother, then followed. The further they traveled, the more visibly excited his friends became. Lah'kee was confused. Why were they going to the palace? If they were, shouldn't they be on duty?

They stopped in front of an ornately decorated door. It wasn't the door to the Audience Chamber, but somewhere he'd never been before. Out the window, Lah'kee could see the lights on in Minister Inga's quarters. Inside was his silhouette, hunched over paperwork. He always thought it was strange he didn't sleep with his wife. If it were Lah'kee he would-

Fahlahwar, the leader of the group, knocked on the door. The four of them waited in silence.

"Come in."

Lah'kee froze. He knew that voice. Could it really be…?

The door opened, exposing a room of fine fabric and luxurious clothing strewn about an enormous bed. Atop it were more pillows than an entire barrack's worth, made of larger, fluffier material than Lah'kee had ever seen. The sheets and blankets were open, fanned out around a... the... But if-

He was dreaming. Hallucinating. No way was he really here.

Her hair fell down her form in loose waves, lapping like the lake at twilight. A thin white robe rested on her shoulders, parted to reveal gold lingerie. The scraps of cloth sparkled, threaded with diamonds, lacy and sheer and snug against her body.

She looked like a spirit, sent from the Twilight Realm to guide his soul to heaven. Sweet, soft, and serene. It was a treat to even lay eyes on one.

Her wise green eyes landed on him, red lips parting to give him a hungry smile. He whimpered out loud, though he hadn't meant to.

How was it so warm in here? In the middle of winter, no less?

"Lah'kee. You came for us."

"O-of course! Your Eminence, I…"

"Shhh." She put a finger to her lips, silencing him instantly. "You've grown up to be such a wonderful boy. Just like we knew you would be. Always obedient, ever sincere..." Her cleavage pressed against her arm, hand draped over wide hips. He couldn't stop staring at her. And even if he could, he wouldn't.

His cheeks grew hot, even as his blood ran south. She seemed to be having the same effect on everyone. There was a trace of a smile on her face, though it disappeared right after.

She paused, raising an eyebrow. "You'd do anything we asked, wouldn't you? Anything to further our cause?"

"...Y-yes."

"Even the things you don't understand?"

"Yes, Your Eminence." She was getting closer, crawling towards the men. Arching her back to make her curves more prominent. It took all his self-control not to reach for her. She stopped at the edge of the bed, displaying herself suggestively for them.

"Even if it was hard?"

She shouldn't have said that word. Now he couldn't think about anything else. "Yes, Your Eminence. I'm loyal to you."

She blinked, expression neutral. "And only to me?"

"Only to you." Now was his chance. To finally say it. "My… my life is yours, Your Eminence."

And with that, she smiled, hands flying up to clap together. "Good boy."

His heart swelled with happiness. His mouth felt dry. She'd accepted him. For the first time in his life, someone wanted him around. And that someone was the most important, most beloved person in the country. The queen of Khura'in. She took him in, and never gave up on him. And never would.

He felt so special, so privileged. It didn't matter if he had to kill a thousand rebels. He would keep her safe. She was the light of his life, and no one was going to take that away from him. He wouldn't let them take that away from him.

"You've passed my test. Your devotion is plain for all to see." Her Eminence snapped her fingers, and two guards took her robe away, setting it gently off to the side. She got up off the bed and sauntered closer to him, putting her hands around his neck. The feeling of her soft hands gave him goosebumps. He shivered, biting his tongue.

She pressed her form against his, warm bosom resting on his torso. Lah'kee froze, unable to process what was happening. He wanted to touch her, to wrap his arms around her and hold her close. Grasp her tight and-

He couldn't move. She stepped back slightly, hands traveling from his neck down to his arms and hands. She grasped each one, laying them on her breasts. His fingers traced over the fabric, kneading the center. He looked into her eyes, silently begging.

She hummed, a pleasant sound. "You've always been so good for us. I suppose a small reward is in order." She latched onto his wrists, pulling them towards the clasp in the front. "Would you like to enjoy tonight with us, Lah'kee?"

He whined like an overgrown pup. He wasn't proud of it. His head was bobbing, nodding vigorously. He wanted to say so much to her, but his brain couldn't remember it. His mouth couldn't say it.

"Then we'll let you do the honors." She let go of his wrists, reaching up to cup his face. Did she think he was beautiful? He hoped so. "Will you take it off for us?"

As if by magic, he regained control of his hands. He'd never touched a woman before, so he had to struggle a bit before the garment came undone. Unbidden, his hands went up to her shoulders, pulling the straps down. She helped him remove the garment, eyes trained on his face. Gauging his reaction.

Lah'kee, however, was too focused on what he'd just uncovered to notice. His hands slid closer, stopping just short of cupping the tips of his fingers had contact with her breasts. They were so soft, so round… and much bigger than he remembered thinking they were.

Not that he thought about it very much. Of course he didn't. Especially not when she was in the same room as him and he was supposed to be thinking other things.

"Don't be afraid to touch," she purred, bringing his hands up. "You've earned it."

His hands were calloused, rough. It didn't seem right to lay them on such flawless skin. At least he'd taken a shower that evening. He couldn't bear the thought of getting his queen dirty.

His queen, on the other hand, seemed thrilled about the idea. She moaned when his short nails dragged over her nipples. The command left her lips after a few seconds. "Kiss them."

Lah'kee brought his lips around the left one, suckling like an infant. He didn't think he'd ever been nursed as a baby, but that wouldn't stop him now. Her Eminence was the only maternal figure he'd ever need. She was that and more for him.

He was still grasping both breasts when she slowly began to step back, leading him towards the bed. She snapped her fingers again, but this time, the two men slightly lifted her, leaving her seated on the edge of the bed. As she began to lean back, Lah'kee crawled on top of her, never once breaking contact.

"Stop." He pulled back. "Strip, all of you."

Lah'kee jumped off the bed, pulling his trainee's clothes off like his life depended on it. Around him, he saw the other men throwing their guard uniforms to the ground with the same fervor. All the while their queen watched, a predatory glint in her eye.

"You boys are so beautiful." She beckoned them closer one by one, examining them all over with her eyes and hands. She fondled Fahlahwar until he was fully erect, then reached for Lah'kee.

"You've finally grown up, haven't you? We can have you now." Her hands ran over the abs he'd worked so hard to obtain, teasing him by never going lower. Did she know how badly he wanted it? She must have. She knew everything.

"You… you could have taken me w-whenever you wanted, Your Eminence. I belong to you."

Her smile grew larger, almost scary. "You do, don't you?"

Without another warning, she pulled him towards her, lips claiming his in an almost brutal fashion. He didn't know what to do as he fell on top of her. She pushed his mouth open, conquering him without much of a fight.

She turned onto her side. He crashed onto the bed, landing in a lake of silk. A third snap of the fingers had men on the bed behind her, beside her, and above them all. She continued to kiss Lah'kee, though her hands wandered elsewhere. The other guards' hands were all over her body, so Lah'kee figured it was okay to touch her breasts again. She approved, purring into his mouth before biting down on his lip.

He flinched, nearly stopping his kneading when her mouth found other places to bite, like his neck and earlobe. It stung, like a spider bite. But what hurt up there made him throb elsewhere. Was that supposed to happen?

She turned her head to another man, one Lah'kee had suddenly forgotten the name of. As she did, her hand pushed him down to where he was kissing before. This time, he put his teeth around the right one, not hard enough to be painful. Before he closed his eyes, he saw Fahlahwar ducking under to remove her panties. Though judging by the way she adjusted her legs, it was what she wanted him to do. Once they were gone, two of them started... with... he wasn't watching that.

He tried not to focus on the other guys there. They weren't there in his dreams, and if he focused on Her Eminence, they didn't have to be present here either.

But it was hard, when he was fighting for space to touch her, hands moving down to her waist and over her hips. He would have reached around, but Brun, a guy bigger than him who left the barracks last year, was pressed onto her, skin to skin. Her cheeks were parted, and he was thrusting with his hips. Was he… was his… did Her Eminence actually like that sort of thing?

Lah'kee lay there, aroused and confused and making the same movements over and over. Her Eminence was moaning, louder than before. Being penetrated from both sides while fondling a third man must do that to her. He would have never guessed.

Sensing his hesitation, his queen broke away to speak. "Your turn next, dear Lah'kee. We all take turns."

He mumbled an agreement, trying not to be ungrateful. This was what he wanted for so long, wasn't it? Her Eminence was only giving him that because she loved him.

Didn't she? Well, maybe if he kept being good for her, she would. He would do whatever he needed to be deserving of her love. He would always obey her. This time, he didn't have to let being stupid get in his way.

After just a couple minutes, Her Eminence almost screamed in his ear, Fahlahwar doing the same soon after. He pulled out slowly, leaving a trail of cum on her legs while Brun paused in his movements. It was Lah'kee's turn now.

Lah'kee wished he could have gone first. He didn't want to believe there was anyone else there, but how could he do that with another guy's cum where it was? He didn't want to get that on him.

If he was in bed with other men, did that make him gay? He hoped not. He wanted to only love women. One woman in particular.

"Your turn, now," the queen reminded him.

"I thought it was my turn after Fahlawar."

"Oh hush." She smacked the guy she'd been fondling. She didn't hit him very hard, but his expression looked grief-stricken. Then her face softened. "Be patient, sweetheart. We all take turns, remember? Besides, Lah'kee's never done this before. He'll finish quickly."

He didn't want to finish quickly. He really didn't. But when she helped insert him into her center, she was hot, tight, wet, and perfect. She took the lead here, guiding his hips with the other guy's rhythm. Lah'kee loved it. He wished it lasted longer, but... it was too much. His body was overwhelmed by sensations more potent than anything he'd done to himself. And when she put a hand on him...

He sputtered, shooting deep into his queen's warm body. A second later, the guy behind him did too. But Her Eminence didn't scream again. Did he do something wrong? Was she not pleased with him?

"Mm... Good job, both of you. My guards are so good for me..."

Lah'kee beamed, and not just from his orgasm. He looked at Her Eminence, body briefly fanned out and exposed for her boys to touch. To pleasure. This reward for good behavior was quickly becoming his favorite, one he would chase after many times in the years to come. The only thing that could make it better was if she said they were loved.

"Now it's your turn, and then you boys have to go to bed."

It was an image Lah'kee would never get out of his head. Brun, the biggest, strongest, toughest guy he'd ever seen, who spent his days yelling and talking down to other men, was speaking to Her Eminence with the stature a five year old boy. "Can we please stay, Your Eminence? We love you."

She just smiled, moaning slightly as the last boy got his turn. "Sorry, boys. We can't let others know you've been rewarded so, or they'll all want it too. They'll come to us, and we'll have to explain to them why they aren't good enough. You don't want to upset them or make them jealous, do you?"

"No."

"No..."

"A little."

She snorted at the last response. "Just be good, and I'll invite you back soon. But, for now-ah! Ah ha…" The last guy pulled out, leaving four different stains on Her Eminence's beautiful body. The body that had him (and everyone else) utterly spellbound.

She closed her legs, then waved them away. She wasn't smiling anymore. "Clothe yourselves, and leave. The next guard shift will be here soon."

And so they left, if hesitantly. Her Eminence lay back, posed and blissful as they dressed themselves. The image alone would fuel Lah'kee's fantasies for weeks to come.

The next day, he received his job assignment: royal guard to the queen. And that was when he knew:

His life was amazing.


End file.
